Harry Potter and life after Tom
by DarknessCallsx14
Summary: Harry wakes up after his fight with Tom and finds his favorite RedHead laying with him. He finds he has been on a coma for months and wants to start back with his life with Ginny. This shows Harry living life as he wants to, with out the weight of the W
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first story that I have actually decided to Post so please bare with me. I do not own anything of Harry Potter except this plot... Thanks I hope that you enjoy this

_**Chapter 1: Life could not get better...**_

_"Where in the world am I?"_ Harry thought when he opened his eyes. He had just woken up from a _very_ intresting dream in which his favorite red head was involved.

His eyes were blury and he noticed that he did not have on his glasses. He tried to pick up his right arm, but it felt to heavy to be normal. He took his other hand and began to feel around for them. Once he had found them and placed them on his eyes he looked at the weight in which was holding down his arm. Smiling to himself he saw his favorite redheaded girl.

"Ginny wake up." he whispered. She had been laying in bed with him and he could make out broken blood vessels in her forehead. SHe had obviously been crying.

"HARRY!" she yelles rolling onto him and smiling like a goofy school girl. Then again she was a goofy school girl. Harry chuckled at her and hugged her as if his life depended on it. He looked out the window and noticed that it had been snowing. He then got nervous. The last thing he remembered was that on the first day of school Tom riddle had shown up to make the propehcy.

Almost as if Ginny had been reading his mind she slowly and quietly ststed " You have been out since the first...its christmas eve." he looked at her and grinned. She had barely changed since Dumbledores funeral. Yes he had seen her since then but not as close as she was to him. And to him she had changed for the better.

"Is Ol' Tom still alive and kicking or is he in hell with the rest of his garbage?" Harry chuckled at his own joke.

"Voldie is dead Harry, we killed him do you not remember." and then almost like a time bomb going off in his head it came to him like a vision.

_**flashback**_

_Harry had just killed the traitor Severus Snape and when he fell, Harry saw another sight that made him miserable._

_"Looks like Lassie couldn'r save Tommy huh?" Harr joked about Snape and Riddle._

_"So Potter we meet again?" said Voldemort._

_"Yeah Tom I've missed our little chats. Don't know what I'll do after I kill you. How will I spend my seventh year?" Harry was going into cocky mode, yet another Potter trait that he inherited from his father._

_"No you slime You will be the one dying tonight."_

_Harry laughed and saw a flick of red from the corner of his eye._

_" I didn't miss the fun part did I Harry?" Ginerva Weasley asked putting her hair in a bun and then putting her hands on her hips._

_"Ginny get back inside." Harry stated "You don't want to see our dear Tom ArseHole die do you?" _

_"Thats why I'm here you know! I bought my ticket at the door!" Neither of them had taken there eyes of Voldemort. Tom was angry and the could see it. Their plan was working._

_"Stupefy!" both of the teens yelled at the same time. And surprisingly Voldemort flew about six feet from them._

_"Nice Potter but not good enough. CRUCIO!" he threw at Harry but it didn't effect him a bit. Voldemort drew back in caution as he did not expect Harry and Ginny to laugh._

_"Riddle you crack me up..Have you not heard of love?" Ginny asked._

_"ENCANTUM DE LA ALMA!" Harry shouted. All the sudden, out of thin air, a huge busrt of deep red, light pinks and whites hit Voldemort. They all hit the ground. Voldemort dead. Harry near death holding Ginnys cold hand as she passed out from shock._

_**flashback end**_

Harry looked at Ginny she was also remembering the fight.

"Take me back?" Harry blurted out bluntly after a moment.

"Don't ask that again Harry Potter." his face fell thinking that she did not want him like he wanted her. 'Because I already have. Now let me go get Poppy so that the order and I can give you your surprise!" She jumped off of him and ran to get the nurse.

Harry smiled and looked at the roof. He could not belive how lucky he was and wondered what his surprise could be.

"Life can not be better" he thought to himslef.

He was wrong life was about to get two times better.

In walked two people over two his bed. One he knew and missed dearly. One who looked failiar yet he have never seen before.

"Hello Harry, miss me!" Asked the man.

"I..I...I thought...Wha...I...when...-"

A/N: SOOOO? How do you like? Let me know. The rating will probally grow in time so no worries. But like the cliffy? Guess who it is...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone thank you for your reviews and one of you was right.

**Chapter 2: A Potter Princess and her Knight on a..._Black_ Horse?**

Harry sat shockes at what he saw. His godfather Sirius Black was standing in from of him. He was not a ghost either.

_"Impossible" _Harry thought. He looked to the women next to him

"Who the Bloody hell are you people!" Harry yelled bringing Ginny back to the bed.

"Damn it Sirius! Susannah i thought i told you to wait until we got back to the damn manor!" Ginny scowled at them

"Well Ginny I wanted to meet my beautiful nephew." Thats when Harry jumped out of bed. He was not hearing her correctly.

"Wrong Harry miss. My family is dead. And Sirius was killed! I watched him die!" then Harry thought again. He did not die...he just went throught that damned veil!

"No Harry you saw me go through the veil That our dear Tommy made to send people to his lair. He placed it in that room only moments before you arrived. Once I was thrown in by that pain in the arse cousin of mine I was transported to Japan where Voldie was hiding. And that my friend is where I saw your Fathers Sister." Harry then knew it was Sirius. He could tell by his trademark grin that had mischivious written all over it.

But the woman he had no clue about. His family was meant to be dead.

"Harry I can read your mind. I know that you thought your _whole_ family was dead but you are mistaken." she exclaimed. Harry was having difficulty taking this all in. He sat in his bed waiting for Susannah to continue.

'I was used as a slave to Voldemort and his followers...in more then one way." He immediatly understood the gist of her statement. She was used to please Tom and his death eaters when away from there family.

"After you killed Tom when you were one, I thought it was over. I being your godmother and Sirius your godfather i thought that we would take you under our wing and raise you as our own. We would tell you stories of your mother and father and all of the wonderful times we had with them.

"However when You killed him, it was unknown to me that I was to be _given_ to Lucius to continue tmy so called '_duty'_

"After the order and yourself found his lair I was let free and swore to find you and give you a good family. But from what i have heard, The Weasleys have helped you with that one!" Harry smiled she looked very familiar but diffrent at the same time. She had Red hair, probally like her mother, yet she had deep choclate eyes that thinned when she smiles.

_"Just like Ginny." he thought_. That made her laugh and then he remembered that she was a mind reader.

"So Harry what would you say if me and your aunt got married?" Sirius asked bluntly. This statement rather surprised Harry.

"Sirius dont you find it akward dating your best mates little sister? I mean what would my poor dead old dad think?" Harry said meaning to be funny.

"Harry..your dating your best mates little sister!" Ginny said slowly. Then Harry realized that if he had been serious then that would be a very hypocritical thing to say.

"You two are together?" Sirius and Susannah asked in unison. This made Harry laugh they seemed to be sharing a brain wave.

"Well yeah is that ok?" Harry asked worriedly since they seemed sort of out of it.

"No thats better then okay Harr thats BRILLANT!" said Susannah.

"Well I'm sorry my dear but we must be going... We shall be back tomorrow morning...its Christmas time you know." Sirius was eager to bring the news to Remus and Tonks.

"Well we shall see you then!"

The four said there good byes and Sirius and Susannah rushed to the head of the order.

"Remus! Tonks!" yelled Sirius.

"What is it mate?" Remus asked, afraid something was very wrong.

"They are back together... Harry and Ginny...does that mean-" Susannah began.

"Yes that means that they are about to make history."

A/N: I know its alost all quotes but it tells what it needs to. So there is another prophecy, nothing really bad though. So no worries...but yeah its short im still writing though, ill try to post again today or tmrw,

Darkness


	3. just a quick note from me to you

Just a quick note:  
I just wanted to let everyone that reads that the prophecy is nothing bad. Its weird but not life threatening.

However it will cahnge the wizarding world drastically. The reason in which the change will be made is going to be explained entirely by Remus, Susannah, Tonks and Sirius. Also this has to do with Both Harry (duh) and Ginny. So if you think that it has to do with Voldemort that is not true he is gone...but the gryffindors and ravenclaws are not wink wink nudge nudge now what i mean know what i mean.

Anyway i am very sick at the moment my asthma is very...well lets not go there. My mom has been making me do nothing but sit and take medicince so when i can ill post my next two or three chapters at once so for now just wait if you like it.

Thank you so much for all your reviews they really gave me a boost to write.

Thank you much

Darkness


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I am allowed to get up so here is Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Christmas to remember**

The four adults sat in the headquarters that were stationed at Hogwarts, disscussing how they would tell the two teens about the prophecy made about them.

"What if we let things go...nautrally" said Susannah with glee on her face that she thought of it. However her expresion quickly changed as the others began to laugh out loud so that her ears were ringing." What is so Bloody funny you three?"

"You obviously do not know Harry Dear. I remember when he distroyed almost all of Albus' office after Sirius 'died' and he learned of the prophecy... he likes being informed." said Remus.

"Oh well maybe we could shes right." said Tonks. Susannah smiled and the others looked bored

"Dora you know that shall never work dear cousin of mine." said Sirius patting his young cousin on the head like a child.

"But we could tell them nothing and say we didnt know when the time comes." said Remus catching on.

"Oh yeah when our new government developes and they ask Harry to be the ruler over them and say that this is his destiny, he is going to belive that we do not know?" explained Sirius. The others looked behind Sirius and looked almost frightend at the sight.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the hospital wing moments after Poppy had left after checking on her patient.

"Well Harry, Madam Pomfrey says you may go back to the Heads dormitory but, I was thinking maybe we could go to the Orders head. You know to see the others." Ginny said as she let Harry get changed behind the curtain.

Harry thought for a moment.

'_Go back to the dormitory and have free time with my girlfreind and the new head girl( _A/N: Ginny skipped a year after the final battle and McGonnigal (SP?) thought it fit she move up a grade more explanation later)_ or go see my long lost aunt and godfather.?" _ Harry asked himself. He decided he and Ginny had the rest of break to make up for lost time.

The couple walked hand in hand as they reached the Orders office. They said the password "pheonix feather" and walked through. They came in on a very intresting conversation

_"What if we let things go...nautrally" said Susannah with glee on her face that she thought of it. However her expresion quickly changed as the others began to laugh out loud so that her ears were ringing." What is so Bloody funny you three?"_

_"You obviously do not know Harry Dear. I remember when he distroyed almost all of Albus' office after Sirius 'died' and he learned of the prophecy... he likes being informed." said Remus._

_"Oh well maybe we could shes right." said Tonks. Susannah smiled and the others looked bored_

_"Dora you know that shall never work dear cousin of mine." said Sirius patting his young cousin on the head like a child._

_"But we could tell them nothing and say we didnt know when the time comes." said Remus catching on._

_"Oh yeah when our new government developes and they ask Harry to be the ruler over them and say that this is his destiny, he is going to belive that we do not know?" explained Sirius. The others looked behind Sirius and looked almost frightend at the sight._

"Harry! What- What are you doing here?" asked Remus with fear on his face.

"Not cool Uncle Remus not cool a bit." said Harry calmly. He decided he was going to handle this as an adult. Last time he fought about secrets it only caused pain towards himself and others.

"Harry you might want to sit down for this." said a voice from behind. They turned and saw Ron and Hermione smiling wide at him. Harry rushed to them and gave each a very brotherly/ sisterly hug. Thats what they were to him. his brother and sister. No matter how much they went throught they would always be brother and sister, brother and brother.

"Harry we went to the hospital wing and we saw you left, we rushed here! We were so Bloody worried about you!" Hermione exclaimed happily while clutching to him.

"Yeah mate gave a right scare then. Bloody hell we thought you were not going to wake." said Ron with sadness slightly toning hsi voice.

"I'm here mate, for good. SO now you all can tell me what the bloody hell prophecy was made... I've got all night but I preffered we got this done now." he said sitting down next to Susannah and Sirius. He got situated and pulled Ginny down on his lap, which got diffrent responses from everyone. GInny blushed, vut with pride. Hermione Tonks and Susannah awwed at the affection, Sirius and Remus had looks of pride, and Ron gagged at his sister and best mate.

"Just like Jamesie." muttered Sirius to Remus

"More then you know...just you wait...you'll see in time!" He muttered back

"Well Harry, about three months ago, The ministry decided to change the government plan." started Tonks.

"Anarchy?" Ginny asked with hope written all over.

"No young Ginerva," said Susannah Potter "Monarchy."

The four teens mouths dropped to the floor. "Who is our new leader? Please don't say Scrimagour(sp?)" said Ron

"Nope." said all four adults.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Harry." stated Remus bluntly.

A/N: OH take that! JK anyway tell me what you think...too much? Cause I am not sure...well anyway...review please and let me know... rating between 1-5 5 highest 1 lowest and be truthful I may pull a Harry if you dont!

Darkness


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Prophecy anyone?**

Harry sat there and began to laugh...hard. It was all a joke a bloody joke. This was too much for a young 17 year old boy to handle. He had just in the past 6 months destroyed his arch enemies horcruxes and then Tom himself. Now the wizarding world wanted _him_ to _rule _over them.

"Harry why are you laughing?" Sirius asked starting to chuckle a bit himself. Harry regained his posture and began to explain his reaction.

"You just told me, that the wizarding world wants _me a bloody 17 year old wizard _ to rule over them as a freaking king? Oh yeah I'm just gonna take that joke!" he exclaimed "I'm young but I'm not a 5 year old mate!" he then said to Remus.

"So what if I show you the prophecy... I was there when it was made. It was shortly after Vol-Voldemort killed your parents. I can show you." said Susannah.

"Susannah-" said Harry completely regained.

"Call me aunt Suzie. Susannahs too... formal for my liking." she replied with a grin. Harry smiled. The only other person he had ever called 'aunt' was Petunia. He then remembered his last minute there.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry sat in his room and looked out the window like he had every other summer. He had just got back from destroying the one of the last Horcruxes besides Nagini in which he would kill during the final Battle. This one for him However was more painful to him then any other. The Horcrux was nothing else but his own fathers wand. _

_The day that they had arrived at Godrics Hollow Harry has been in bad shape. He had ecently broken up with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and his Aunt, Unlce and Cousin were nothing but rude to his friends. _

_Once Harry had destroyed the wand he broke down into tears. This was Toms plan. Make him destroy things that would mean very much to him. It was also Harrys 17 birthday. They had planned to stop by the Burrow after dropping there bags at the Dursley. _

_Harry Ron, and Hermione appartated back to number 4 privite drive to see curses being sent every where. They apparated to the master bedroom to find the Dursleys hiding in the corner._

_"Mr., Mrs Dursley you and your son must come with us, if you dont...I can guarentee that you will die!" said ROn taking control for once. They shook there heads and refused there offering. This was there end. _

_"You three are fools. You treat me with nothing but horrors for my life and look how I repay you. I try to save you BLOODY life. Good bye forever. They will kill you and have no mercy on you. Too bad your so thick that you won't trust me. Good death." said Harry coldly as he apparated to the Burrow with tears (for some odd reason). Moments later Hermione and Ron were next to him. _

_They walked up to the doors and knocked._

_**Flashback over,**_

"Right aunt Suzie sorry anyway I dont Know I mean..." Ginny sat there and poked him hard in the stomach "OK OK fine I will look at the BLOODY prophecy!" Harry exclamined. His friends and family smiled as they Harry wanted nothing to do with this prophecy.

Suzie smiled and quickly took out a pensive. This was no ordinary pensive however. This was Dumbledores. Harry was always very much impressed by this object. He and Dumbledore shared many nights before he died sharing memories and such while learning how to defeat Voldemort and bring the world into light for good.

_'Well at least until some other jackass decides they dont like muggleborns and half bloods. No it'd be even funnier if it WAS a muggleborn that LOATHED pure bloods. I am horrible." _ Harry thought to himself with a slight chuckle out loud making Ginny stare at him strangely.

"OK Harry were ready...and Ginny you may want to come aswell..." said Suzie and Ginny looked confused.

The three entered the pensive and immediatly Harry heard a voice that surprised him.

_Sitting in the corner of the bed lay Susannah Potter feeling worn, beaten and like she had just been raped. Because of course, she had been just raped by none other than Lord-I-hate-half bloods -and-muggleborns-but-I-am-a-Half blood- so shove-it._

_She began to talk hoaresly "The last of the Heir to Hogwarts will change the wizarding world for good from the mess that we have made. He and his loved one will rule over us, turning our dreams into reality and making us welcomed ans supportive. Their family shall rule with the trust of the world behind them. They chose only those they trust to work for they trust minimal(sp?). The ones who shall defeat the dark lord of there time will find the way to fix the dark ways and become high king and queen to save us from the mess thay dark lord has created. 12 moon cycles after there 7th year at Hogwarts they shall be known as King and Queen of the wizrding world... they will fix our mistakes for the better." _

And with that Harry and the others pulled out.

"The last of the Heir to Hogwarts?" Harry and Ginny asked at the smae time

"Harry you are the Heir to Gryffindor...but also Ravenclaw. We didnt know how to tell you." said a VERY blushing Sirius with a weak smile. He knew what was to come!

A/N: Sorry i know that the prophecy is really written badly but HEY its gonna be a semi ok story...hopefully

Love you all in the least romantic way if you catch my drift

Darkness


	6. my apology im going to post

Hello!!

Ok I am very sorry!!!!

i got a review and it was kinda harsh and i want to say sorry for not updating

first of all i didnt think anyone read anymore.

secondly i have been grounded to the extreme, SO! i do have a chapter like done so i will upload it and do that as much as possible. once again sorry please R+R if you still like it


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK so I know what your probally thinking...FAT CHANCE! right? well you see I have a theory. Well there must have been _something_ going on with the founders so why not Ravenclaw and Gryffindor right? Well i actually have well planned reason to why Harry is the heir to them and I always thought that The whole Gryffindor over powering Slytherin thing was a good idea so im trying it out.

"Say what exactly?" Hermione chocked out. This statement shocked everyone. Hermione was not one to just come out and say something like that. The others looked at her and nodded at what she had just said.

"Harry, You and I are related to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I was in Ravenclaw myself. Your father was in Gryffindor. When the founders first started they had known eachother for years. They were all connected in a small way. Rowena and Godric had been childhood friends growing together their whole lives. Salzar and Godric had met while working for their ministry and Rowena and Helga met while attending a ball for their minister. Later on they had all met together, they were very young mind you. Once they all had become friends closer than possible they started Hogwarts school.

"This is were it started. Rowena and Godric became close while Helga and Salzar married. By the age 25 neither Godric nor Rowena had married. Right before Rowena had become engaged they had confessed their feelings to eachother stating that they should be together. This did not go well with Salzar. He felt as if there should be no relationships within the four. That is what started the fighting between Salzar and Godric. They went on with the marriage later having 3 children 2 female, one male. The named was carried for about a century before it changed to as we now no it... Potter." Susannah told them the story while they all listened intently.

Harry was confised. This was too much for a young 17 year old boy to handle. He stood up slowly, Ginny at his side.

" Erm, I...I think that I'm going to go back to the common room. Er... thank you for the information." He said akwardly.

Susannah smiled. To her, Harry was the spitting image of her older brother who had grown to be friend. But the eyes, the eyes were her best friends, Lily's. From what Sirius had told her they were like the Maurders all over again. Breaking the rules were one of their specailties.

"Yes Harry we understand. Will we see you in the Great Hall? Everyone else has gone home for the break. Only Weasleys, Potters and the Grangers are here." Hermione brightend at this statement.

"My mom and dad were able to come? I thought it was impossible?" she said referring to Hogwarts a History.

"Well Minerva put a charm on them so that they can see everything around them. They are in you Head dorms Hermione." Hermione gave a rushed goodbye and left to see her family.

"Yes we will see you then I am really looking forward to seeing you all more." Said Harry quietely. He still did not know what to think of his newly found heritage.

"Harry, we should probally get you back to the common room. I dont think you need to break anything in this office." said Ron stupidly. However Harry laughed at this remembering the time in Dumbledores office were he destroyed some of his possesions.

Harry and Ginny walked out of the office and began to walk towards the Gryffindor tower hand in hand. They had made it up to the seventh floor when Harry stopped short. He whirled Ginny around to look at him and she looked shocked to say the least.

"Listen things are getting really weird and I think..." he started to say slowly. Ginny looked at him expecting the worse to come out of his mouth. "That it is you that will get me through it all." Once he said this Ginny let out a breath she didnt know that she had been holding jokingly pushed him as he let out a giant laugh.

He gave her a hug as they walked into the common room and sat near the fire. Harry looked into the fire remembering all of the times that he and his friends had sat their, trying to figure out things. From who was trying to kill them this year, to what was the main ingrediant for a potion.

Harry began to think brightly on his new year. To him things were looking brighter. Well, almost, their was still the prophecy.

Ok I KNOW it is not much but will it hold you over until i can right my next chapter? it wont take long, yet please remember i am grounded so it may take a few days or a week, unless i write it in journalism... yeah sorry ok i hope you like, im not a fan of this chapter it is just a filler so...erg, yeah.


End file.
